SPLASH
by JustMeReally
Summary: DINGO, keeping the neighbours teens memories because I miss all of them especially Ringo Takes place during the raft accident, mainly Ringo and Donna but the other teens as well I'll write other stories for the big events in the teens lives. Hope you like them please R
1. Chapter 1

"Will the water mess up my hair?" Donna asked the instructor  
"Maybe, but you'll be wearing a helmet" he replied amused  
"Hmmm, helmet hair" she frowned  
"Come on Donna" called Ringo as the group gathered round the 2 boats  
"Ok so we have a list of names and you'll be separated into the boats" Dan explained  
"I'll be with Donna, Rachel, Bridget, Kyle and Zeke" Libby told them  
"I'll be with Ringo, Declan, Justin, Sophie and Tara" Dan said  
They split up, putting on life jackets "Oy Canning" Ringo yelled  
"What?"  
"Don't even think about it" he warned pointing to Donna who smiled  
Kyle saluted climbing into the raft  
"See you at the finish" Donna squealed kissing Ringo  
"Yeah...Don't be too upset when we win though" he teased  
"Oh you're on" Donna told him as they got into their boats  
"Let's go!" Dan yelled

"Hey girls" whispered Justin  
"What?" asked Sophie  
"Up for a prank?"  
Tara and Sophie shook their heads, Justin shrugged  
As the boats approached the mini waterfall Dan's team was in the lead  
Suddenly Justin ground his oar into the riverbed causing the other boat to slam into theirs  
His eyes grew wide as the other raft overturned, that wasn't part of the plan!

"DONNA"  
"DIDGE"  
"ZEKE"  
"KYLE"  
"RACHEL"  
The shouts continued. Libby stood next to Dan wrapped in a blanket she had surfaced almost immediately after the boat capsized, and Dan had refused to let her back into the water to search.  
Ringo and Declan ran along the bank searching for their girlfriends. Then, Declan saw something.  
"Look!" he yelled pointing to a spot of orange. They rushed to it, it was a life jacket. Declan gulped.  
"We found this" Ringo murmured handing the jacket to the rescue team  
"This is great well done boys, but sit down now and rest" he ordered  
"Ringo, Declan" Susan and Karl, Miranda and Steve and Frazer and Rosie rushed into the tent  
The boys explained what happened as they all sat down.  
A few minutes later a member of the rescue team walked in  
"We traced the number on the jacket, it belonged to Donna Freedman" she said before walking out  
Ringo shook his head in denial "No it's not hers she's fine" he said shivering. Frazer wrapped the blanket round him as tears appeared in his brothers eyes. It wasn't looking good for Donna.

Bridget and Rachel crawled up the muddy bank breathing deeply  
"Never going water rafting again" Bridget panted  
Rachel laughed tiredly dragging Didge to her feet, they limped to the tent.  
As they appeared in the entrance Declan sprang up rushing to Bridget and hugging her  
"Are we all here now?" she asked as Steve kissed her head  
"Zeke and Donna" whispered Miranda  
"But..."  
"They found Donna's life jacket Didge" Declan told her  
Rachel put a hand to her mouth and collapsed onto a chair next to Ringo  
"We have to stop for now it's getting dark" a rescuer told them  
"You can't stop, two kids are still out there" Frazer argued  
"This is stupid!" yelled Ringo storming out  
Declan rushed after him, followed by Rachel and Bridget ignoring the cries from their parents.

They scoured the banks looking for Zeke and Donna.  
"ZEKE"  
"DONNA"  
They could see the flashlights from the rescue team fade as they left the bank. But they wouldn't leave, not till the two were found.  
"Wait!" cried Bridget as the others moved on down the stream  
"What?"  
"Isn't that?..."  
"ZEKE" screamed Rachel spotting her brother down by some rocks  
They all rushed over to him, he was breathing but unconscious  
"HELP!" yelled Declan and Bridget while Ringo checked his airways  
"You kids are meant to be resting in the tent" said an irritable instructor.  
He suddenly saw Zeke and yelled for a stretcher "Come on now all of you"  
"No not till I've found Donna" Ringo told him stubbornly  
Before anyone could grab hold of him, he'd ran off.

Ringo looked at his watch 7:00 pm, people would assume he was missing too soon.  
He was too busy thinking and didn't see the tree root, he tripped and rolled down the bank.  
As he landed at the bottom, he saw a cracked helmet. He picked it up looking round. Then he saw her. Donna was laying lifeless half in half out of the water. He ran to her pulling her onto the bank.  
She wasn't breathing.

**OH NO POOR DONNA. Please R&R. Next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's me, with the next instalment of SPLASH thanks to everyone who's looked at the story. This chapter will be written in Ringo's P.O.V. Enjoy.**

I didn't know what to do, should I move her? Should I leave and get help?  
Suddenly I heard Declan "Ringo, come on mate we're all going up to the hospital now"  
I jumped up sprinting to where the noise came from "Dec you have to come with me" I panted  
"Ringo we'll look for her tomorrow" Declan told me gently  
"No you don't understand I've found her!" I yelled  
His face read utter confusion "You've found her?" he repeated  
I nodded  
"Where is she then?"  
"Down here, look you need to go back and get help she's not breathing!" I told him  
He shook his head but I stared into his eyes and with that he sprinted back the way he came.

I went back down the bank and sat next to Donna. I'd tried everything but I couldn't get her breathing again. I sat next to her and talked.  
"Donna you can't leave me" I told her "You're the craziest most loveable person I know, I need you to be ok" I whispered  
"RINGO!" Declan was back.  
He came down the bank with two paramedics who lifted Donna onto a stretcher, Dec helped me up and I leant on him as we walked back to the tent.

AT THE HOSPITAL  
People were calling me a hero, saying without me Donna wouldn't have made it. But I'm not a hero, if I hadn't have tripped I would have walked straight past her.  
"Here you are love" I looked up to see Susan holding out a hot chocolate  
"Thanks" I say taking it and gulping it down  
"You know Ringo you're a..."  
"Don't say it" I sigh  
"Don't say what?" she asked me sitting down  
"Ringo you're a hero, I'm not ok I tripped that's how I found her there's nothing heroic about it"  
Susan nodded slowly, knowing not to push it  
Rachel came out of the room opposite us  
"How is he?" Susan asked  
"Still sleeping, the nurse wants to talk to you though"  
Susan got up and went into the room, Rachel took her seat.  
"I'm going to kill Justin" I told her scrunching up the empty polystyrene cup  
"Hey, only if I get first punch" she tells me looking at the door to Zeke's room  
"So he's conscious now though?" I ask her trying to think positive  
"Yeah, just sleeping a lot" she sighed  
"If there's one thing I've learnt through all the years I've known you Rachel Kinski it's that you're strong" I tell her "And so is Zeke, you'll get through this"  
She smiled "Thanks, Donna will too you know" she says  
I'll believe it when I see it...

I walk over to where Declan is standing in the canteen  
"How are you?" I ask him  
"Me, how am I? How the hell are you?" he laughs  
"I'm good just worried and cold and worried" he laughs again  
"Where's Didge?"  
"Oh Steve and Miranda took..well dragged her home"  
I smile "How is she?"  
"Same as you I guess"  
He picks up a yoghurt and we sit at a table  
"Well Zeke's conscious now so he'll be out soon" I say  
"That's something" Declan tells me  
I nod "Pretty soon it'll just be Donna left in here" I sigh  
Declan puts down the yoghurt "She'll get through this Ringo, you know Donna"  
"Yeah" I say not sure what else will cut it  
Kyle walks in "Hi" he says nervously  
I smile tiredly at him  
"How's Donna?" he asks sitting down next to us  
"The same"  
"And Didge?" he asks looking at Declan  
"Oh she's fine, she went home ages ago" Declan tells him  
"Look I came in here to tell you, I don't know why we don't really get on, but after today I don't want any hard feelings between us anymore" He says sighing  
I nod patting him on the back  
Declan slowly smiles.

Back outside her room again. I'm not allowed in to see her but I'm not going home yet, not till she wakes up.  
Rosie comes through the double doors "Ringo?"  
I nod at her because my mouth won't open  
"Look, Frazer's kind of worried, why don't you come home now, we'll bring you back tomorrow"  
"I can't leave, everyone else is going home, I'm not leaving her by herself" I croak  
"Ringo there's nothing you can do, it's up to Donna now" she tells me gently  
I look at the door to her room "Fine" I sigh  
"Rebecca just picked up Declan, he said to say goodbye" she says as I stand "Susan took Rachel home, but Karl's working night shift he'll watch over them" she reassures me  
I shrug, what use is it arguing, it won't make any difference.

**Ok, so for all you medical people out there I know that if you're not breathing you're dead but Donna is in a kind of coma thing now...Anyways hope you liked that chapter next one coming soon.**


End file.
